


cup of yoghurt

by bar_allen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_allen/pseuds/bar_allen
Summary: Matt rescues a puppy.





	cup of yoghurt

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any mistakes, this was a little rushed.  
> anyways, enjoy!

It’s a close call, but the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen still manages to come out on top with a minimal amount of injuries.

(“I wouldn’t call a sprained ankle, three knife wounds and an infinite amount of bruises _minimal amount of injuries_ , Matt!”

“They’re not _infinite_ , Foggy. That would be impossible.”

“Not the point!”)

Yeah, those criminals have been tough to fight, but, unfortunately for them, not as tough as he is.

After dropping them off at the doors of the police station, he decides to call it a night and head home. His plan is to text Foggy that he is back and in one piece, text Brett to update him on what is being done about the gift he left at their doors, take a nice warm shower, wrap his ankle, then go to sleep. Simple. But he isn’t planning for the surprise he finds on the way, though.

The sounds aren’t clear at first. He is disoriented and tired, not completely focused on his surroundings. But then the sounds grow louder, more desperate as he limps past an alley two blocks away from his place. He pauses at the entrance of the alleyway and listens.

Whimpering. Whining.

Not human.

Rapid heartbeat. Loudly rumbling stomach.

Young, terrified, hungry, cold, in pain.

He listens to any other heartbeats around, finds none, and then takes his mask off and puts it in his pocket. He moves slowly, quietly, towards the tormented creature till he is on top of it. It whimpers more loudly as he sits down next to it on the ground. The sounds of its bones tell him none are broken, but the smell of copper in the air affirms what he has already thought. It is injured.

He sniffs a bit, focusing all his attention on the tiny body in front of him.

Its only physical ailment is its injuries. All it needs is to be cleaned, bandaged, warmed up, and fed.

Matt ponders over what to do. It’s past midnight, so he can’t call the animal shelter. He could call them in the morning, but he doubts the wounded animal would survive the rest of the night out in the cold. And he couldn’t just leave it to die.

Especially not now, after it has limped its way onto his lap and fell asleep there.

 

 

His alarm doesn’t wake him up and, surprisingly, neither does the tiny animal sprawled on his stomach – Matt may or may not feel his heart warm at this. What wakes him up is the loud banging on his door, Foggy’s voice outside demanding he open it.

He sighs and reaches for the alarm clock on his nightstand. “11:43 AM,” it reads to him.

Surprised at how late he has slept in, Matt carefully gets out of bed, mindful of the still sleeping figure as well as his own injuries, then heads for the door.

“Hey, sorry, Fogs, I slept in.”

Foggy sighs, “I’m torn between being mad at how worried you’ve made me this morning, and being ecstatic that you’re actually sleeping like normal human beings.”

“How about,” Matt asks while preparing a cup of coffee, “being neutral while sharing breakfast with me?”

“Only if you make that omelette of yours.”

 Matt grimaces.

“What?”

“I, uh, might have forgotten to put in the order for groceries this week.”

“For the love of – I knew I should have brought them with me,” Foggy shakes his head, “let me look in your fridge, see what you’ve got left. You’re not eating canned meat again, I read it’s bad for you on some heal – wait, where did all these yogurt cups come from then?”

“Oh, those, I picked them up last night on my way home.”

“Wow, Matt, I’m surprised, you’re actually being healthy. And why does your face look like that? What are you hiding from me?”

“The yogurt wasn’t for me, Foggy,” Matt says into his cup of coffee, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. He can’t tell what Foggy looks like at that moment, but he’s willing to bet that his friend is narrowing his eyes. Before he’s asked any questions, he hears two pairs of paws clicking on his apartment’s wooden floor. It seems Foggy hears them, too, because he turns around and looks towards the sound, his heart skipping a beat, while the clicking sound gets louder and louder until the quick-but-apparently-normal heartbeat is right by Matt’s feet. (He knows it’s normal, he googled it before going to sleep the night before.)

“Matt…”

“Yes?”

“What is that?”

“It’s a puppy.”

Foggy’s probably narrowing his eyes at him again. Maybe he should look into getting glasses. Matt doesn’t voice that thought.

“And what is a puppy doing in your apartment?”

Matt sighs, “I found her on my way home last night.”

“And?”

“I… I couldn’t just leave her out there. She was hurt.”

The dog chooses this moment to try climbing Matt’s leg, but falls down and whimpers. He bends down and picks her up, his grip as light as possible. He starts soothing her while checking her wounds, making sure she isn’t bleeding again. He’s forgotten all about Foggy for that one moment, till an uptick of his friend’s heartbeat snaps him back to reality.

“What? What is it?” He asks, oblivious to the way Foggy is looking at him.

“I, just, I’m happy you found her.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve always thought you should get a dog, to be honest.”

“I’m not adopting her, Foggy.”

“It seems to me you already have, Matt.”

The puppy responds for Matt by nuzzling her face into the crook of his arm and letting out a sigh of contentment. She’s calm, happy, and safe. A stark difference from the state she was in the night before.

“What will you name her?” Foggy’s voice interjects his trail of thought.

Matt shrugs, and then he has a thought.

“Foggy, will you describe what she looks like to me?”

He does. According to him, the dog is an Australian Terrier – a fact that doesn’t mean much to Matt since, even before the accident, he has never really known much about dogs and their breeds. The fur on the puppy’s head and legs is brown while the fur on her back is black. Her eyes are dark brown.

Matt still doesn’t know what to name her.

 

 

The next morning, once again, he isn’t awakened by his alarm, or by the dog that’s now occupying the left side of his bed. Instead, he’s awakened by the sound of knocking on the window of his living room.

“Good morning, Double D!” Peter says as soon as Matt opens the window.

“Morning, Peter,” Matt smiles as he listens to Peter stumble into the apartment, “what time is it?”

“Oh, it’s 9 AM.”

 Matt’s eyebrows shoot up, “shouldn’t you be in school or something?”

“Uh, yeah, but there’s this Geography field trip today and all my students are going,” Peter says, grabbing a cup of yogurt from the fridge and removing its cover, “School didn’t think they needed a Chemistry teacher to tag along, so I’ve got the day off. Hey, did you move your spoons?”

“Nah, they’re probably still in the dishwasher,” Matt sighs, “I forgot to take them out.”

“Got you,” Peter opens the dishwasher door and finds the spoons – all three of them.

“Coffee?” Matt asks.

“Yes, thank you,” Peter responds. Matt hears him mumble “need my fast juice” under his breath but decides to ignore it.

While the coffee machine prepares their coffee, Matt decides to get this over with. Karen’s already found out when Foggy called her to ask if she knew any good pet names. He is planning on telling Maggie when he goes to see her on Sunday.

But before Matt can say anything, Peter’s already wandered off to sit on the sofa and spotted the fluffy animal, still sleeping on the bed.

“Oh, my God,” Peter gasps, abandons his yogurt cup, and goes to pet the dog, “you got a puppy? Without telling me? When did you get it? What’s its name?”

“I just got her, and was just about to tell you, actually,” Matt smiles when the puppy wakes up and starts licking Peter’s hand. His smile grows wider when she starts biting on his fingers, “I haven’t named her, yet. Maybe you can help me with that.”

“Oh! Yes! Uh, um, this is a huge responsibility, Matt. And a very difficult decision.”

Matt snorts, “tell me about it. Foggy and I spent all of yesterday trying to think of names, but nothing fit.”

Peter goes quiet for a few moments, then lights up, “how about Leia?”

“Leia? Like, from Star Wars?”

“Yeah!”

Matt grins.

“Sounds perfect.”

Leia woofs.

 

 


End file.
